Hey, Starlight
by TheRubyValentine
Summary: Tsubaki and Black Star were as different as night and day. It was apparent to everyone, especially them. The second that she sees him looking that good in that suit and he hadn't spilt something on it, Tsubaki knew something was up. TsuStar


**Hey, Starlight**

_**Summary: Tsubaki and Black Star were as different as night and day. It was apparent to everyone especially them. The second that she sees him in looking that good and in a suit and he hadn't messed it up, Tsubaki knew something was up. **_

_**Author's Note: I'm incredibly bored and should be writing updates. This happened instead. The characters are older which leads to my warning. **_

_**Warning: OOC, as caused by stuff. I promise that it gets explained. I feel like it's justified, but it might not be. **_

"I'm so happy for them!" Marie whispered in between throaty sobs. Tsubaki let a laugh escape through her teeth for lack of a better thing to say. Marie had been repeating this mantra for the past hour and while Tsubaki didn't mind her hysterics, it was apparent that other people did.

Liz Thompson leaned over and nudged her with her elbow, "You did a great job." Her younger sister, Patty nodded in agreement, but was preoccupied by the small pieces of flower petals that had blown off of the blooming spring trees just behind where the alter had been set. "Don't listen to what everyone else is saying." Tsubaki only blinked at her offhanded remark. That kind of came out of nowhere that she could pin point.

This sparked a reaction from Kid who was seated beside Patty. "What are they saying, Liz?" His eyes narrowed into slits. Tsubaki had a feeling in her stomach that they would start fighting again. After they had broken up a few weeks ago, encounters with the two of them together had always left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was amazing how two people who cared so much for each other could openly send hatred to one another. It had definitely left a lasting impression on the innocent weapon who just tried to keep the peace and make people happy. It was a mistake to put them in the same vicinity of each other. She temporarily disregarded her rude tone towards her, but made a note to bring it up later when Liz was in a better mood. Whenever that would be...

Marie pressed a finger to her pink painted lips (she was running with a color scheme).With a threatening hush and an added scowl to solidify the effect, the two ex-lovers settled down and went back to sending dirty looks covertly to each other. Her eyes glinted dangerously just daring the two to continue their silly, stressed skirmish. If there was anyone who loved love more than anyone, it was Marie. She didn't look threatening outwardly, but inside she was demon, probably why she was a death scythe.

Tsubaki, feeling a twinge of guilt opened her mouth to add something comforting to her friend but stopped when in the midst of her thought; the people of the hour had arrived. Maka was dressed in a pure white ruffled dress and Soul in a crisp black suit. They both seemed to have a gleaming essence around them. Even outside of the moment, people consistently looked up the young couple. All talking fell to a silence. Her bright, beautiful smile was returned by Soul who squeezed her hand with a light red nervousness looming in his cheeks. The crowd swooned when the blonde girl looked back to add reassurance to her friends that everything was going as planned. Thank Death.

Today had been a light and breezy day in the month of May. The sun was shining just right and the birds were signing their own melodious renditions of a traditional wedding tune. Tsubaki had suggested earlier that they wait until fall to avoid any chance thunderstorms as the wedding was to be taken place outside in a small park, but the headstrong meister had shaken her head and strongly opposed and had assured her that the weather would be in an admirable condition. And it was. That was at least in check. Earlier, Maka's hair had refused to obey all instructions to fit into an up-do, but Tsubaki agreed that the way it cascaded down her back with loose waves was just as lovely if not more so. In a word, Maka was just gorgeous. Then again, Soul looked stunning himself. He cleaned up very nicely. They both looked flawless. She purely enjoyed just looking at the two of them.

The crowd quieted down soon after they realized that no one had escorted either up the aisle. Everyone knew that Maka had a bad relationship with her father and not much was known about Soul's family, just that he had a brother, Wes, who was seated on the other side of the sea of chairs. Tsubaki had offered to invite Spirit for Maka in case she was nervous to be asking him, but that was not the case. She in fact strongly detested and threatened to call the whole wedding off if Spirit had tried to walk her down the aisle. No, she was completely fine with just inviting him. The ebony haired weapon looked all over the area. Was he even here? Yeah, poor guy. He was sobbing on par with Marie. She didn't condone her best friend's method of her kind of revenge, but he was just so…

Tsubaki breathed a sigh of heavy relief as Soul nervously stammered through his vows. He wiggled his shoulders every so often. Her round eyes squinted up. She hoped that no one could tell that the suit wasn't exactly his size. They probably just guessed it was his nerves that caused him to be so uncomfortable and awkward acting which was exactly what she wanted them to think. The innocent faced girl had a devious side in her that came out from time to time.

"It's so weird seeing him without some kind of leather jacket on." Liz added jokingly. It really was different. Soul seemed like a decent, clean cut guy for once.

They were just too adorable. They were made for each other.

"Wow, look at Black Star." Kid mused out of the corner of his mouth. Oh no. She had completely forgotten about him- Soul's obvious choice for best man. Had he gotten a stain on his suit? Was he even wearing the suit? Was he making a fool out of himself? Her wayward thoughts were beginning to chomp down on her already spiked nerves. Tsubaki fought the strong urge to just keep her attention focused on Marie's pastel pink flats, but to no avail she had to know why everyone was looking at her meister and erupting in fits of giggles and whispers. In a swift glance, her indigo eyes met Black Star's and moved back to the actual wedding.

"_Wow_." Patty repeated after her meister in a voice that sounded almost like she was in a daze.

"Well congratulations." Liz smirked and bumped her with her shoulder. She always did that to tease the poor girl. She would not succumb to the mocking. Not today.

Marie giggled and leaned in, dipping her face towards the girl. "Black Star looks charming, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah…" her mouth admitted before her brain could process what was going on.

Tsubaki felt her cheeks igniting at her shy conclusion. Her friends fought to contain their laughter. She felt their stares burning into her soul . . . But there was no denying the obvious. She was pleasantly shocked to say the least. If Soul looked like a different Soul, then this guy couldn't qualify to even _be_ Black Star. Over the past few years, he had matured significantly. He was almost tall as herself which made his abundance of muscles look a lot better on his frame. His blue hair was just as gravity defying as ever, but it only added to his appeal. That's not even mentioning his lack of self conceit. It was still there, just not as evident as before. Ah, the perks of being his weapon. Black Star was in a more casual version of Soul's suit. Just a simple black and white tuxedo with a red rose poking out of his pocket. His arms were crossed behind his back as he raised his heels off the ground. He glanced back at Tsubaki but quickly turned back to his best man duties. Was she really just now noticing the changes?

Tsubaki scanned all over for something to attach her attention to, the actual wedding being completely overlooked. She transfixed her hazy gaze at a pot of daisies—they had been a last minute decision. Well, at least they looked nice. Tsubaki inwardly groaned. This was so embarrassing and knowing her friends, she would never manage to live this one down. Black Star walked back to his seat next to Tsubaki to her disdain. Marie had made Professor Stein scoot down a few seats to give them "privacy". Liz and Patty looked like they would soon pass out from containing all their pent up laughter.

"What's wrong with them?" Black Star asked sounding slightly bored.

"Don't know." Tsubaki shrugged, her blush delving into a deeper shade of red by the second. She slapped her hands over her flushing face in a weak attempt to hide it.

The blunette cast a confused look at the blushing flower. Her desperate attempts to hide her untypical demeanor had not gone unnoticed by the star assassin. "What's up with you?" His voice increased in volume as he stood up and stretched his arms.

Tsubaki wrenched her hand around his arm and yanked him downwards to stay seated. "Nothing is up with me. Stop yelling, people will hear!" She buried her face in the palms of her hands upon releasing his previously mentioned well toned arm.

"Why not, the wedding is over." Tsubaki was reduced to blinking. Her attempt to erase her bashful and wandering mind had gone so far off topic that she hadn't even heard the words:"You may now kiss the bride." She would not be informing Maka of this anytime soon or ever. She would never hear the end of it if that happened.

* * *

Everyone had cleared out and had moved over to the actual park part of the area for the crowd had taken a new lighting as she was greeted with unlimited amounts of rude shoving as everyone pushed by to get a word with the bride and groom in hopes that their cuteness just might rub off on them. People sure had their unique superstitions. Then again, this was Death City. Everyone was always off colored. She figured it must've been a local thing that seemed to rub off on everyone that stayed for long periods of time. It was nice how close knit they all were. Given, some only showed up by obligation and that Soul and Maka were a dynamic duo and most were kind of afraid of them. Signs of support were always great though.

Even through the fierce crowd, Tsubaki noticed Maka push her way through. She waved and then motioned for her to come over. Tsubaki listened of course. At least Maka wasn't aware of the fiasco that happened during her own wedding. Right as she neared, the sandy blonde grinned slyly.

"So Black Star, huh?" She poked the girl in the stomach.

"So you know about that too?" Tsubaki sighed and went back to staring at flowers.

Maka chuckled. "Of course I do! You can thank Liz later." Even in a princess dress, she still was the infamous Maka Albarn everyone knew and loved or despised.

"That figures." Her eyes seemed to roll without her coaxing. Liz Thompson had a knack for starting the latest gossip and everyone knew it. No one would dare saying it, but that was probably the reason Kid had broken up with her. While Liz was a good friend, she could be a little much at times. Maybe they could be friends again someday. The more she joked about it with Maka, the more it made her tense up. Tsubaki congratulated Maka and strolled away. She was probably going to go home sometime soon. It was way too noisy and crowded for her fancy. In the midst of her fierce thought forming, a large crowd of women had gathered in a line near where she had left her friend. Maybe she should see what was going on. Tsubaki always had a strong case of curiosity.

Only the back of heads could be seen and plenty of more people flocked over with their unyielding elbows that almost always hit her directly in the side. On second thought, maybe she would just leave now. This was turning into a production that she didn't care to be a part of. She took this opportunity to take closer notice of how pretty everyone looked. All of her old classmates were dressed to the nines. Girls had worn floral dresses in abundance with corresponding lace up wedges or spring inspired pumps. Mint was looking to be a popular shade this year. All of the guys looked like princes in suits and ties in varying shades and patterns. Earlier she had seen one that had lit up. Then there was the other noticeable topic of relationships. Surprisingly, a bunch of people had gotten together. Most were matches made in heaven others were, well unconventional. They were happy though and not single.

Speaking of odd couples, Tsubaki saw Ox Ford standing over by his old weapon Harvar D. Éclair. Ox had somehow managed to win the heart of another fellow class mate, Kim and they've been dating ever since. It had been ages since she had seen some of these people. Kim was over by the punch table with her old weapon partner Jacqueline. Tsubaki turned on her heel. It would be great to reconnect with everyone. She waved at Kim. She furrowed her brows and her eyes seemed to be locked onto something. The crowd of girls rushed towards her for some reason.

Something was flying quickly towards her. In a single motion, the object in question fell into her open arms, but it wasn't the Frisbee she had presumed she would be catching. It was a bouquet.

"_Well alright…" _Tsubaki muttered to herself as she adjusted the shockingly bulky group of flowers.

A hush fell over the crowd except for Maka who stood grinning ear to ear. All of the lovely and delicate features of the ladies were replaced by grimaces, scowls, and glowers and they were all because of Tsubaki. She coughed awkwardly in hopes to alleviate the awkward atmosphere that was growing thinker as she continues to stand there.

She looked down to observe the gorgeous flowers. It was a chic bouquet with dahlias and hydrangeas. It was so sophisticated looking that she felt uncomfortable even holding them.

_A crowd of angry females._

_A bouquet, namely hydrangeas and dahlias. _

_A sly and grinning Maka. _

She had just caught the largely sought after bouquet of the DWMA's golden girl. All of the disappointed looks made sense suddenly. She really needed to leave. A camera man snapped a photo, the flash leaving her vision blurry. Even through the bright orbs that clouded her vision she could see her meister… laughing.

* * *

The laughter continued. Her eardrums felt like shattering. She wanted them to. People and their dumb superstitions. This was utterly humiliating.

Her less than enthused attitude didn't go unnoticed by Black Star once again. It seemed like he always had a way of getting smart about all the things she didn't want him to know about, the incident today being the prime example. All afternoon, he had urged her to stay with him and dance and just be around him. Tsubaki had never really known him to be that clingy. Black Star was actually being all kinds of annoying. Begging her to dance with him even if she declined. Making her feel like she needed to hang around with him to help Soul and Maka cleanup after everyone had left. He had even gone as far as retrieving the discarded and unwanted flowers out of a trash can and threatened to beat the person up who threw them away. Tsubaki had thrown them away. It was just her luck that they would come back to haunt her. If she ever got married, there would be no dahlias or hydrangeas allowed under any circumstance.

* * *

Finally she ditched him while they were walking home. She had kind of sprinted away into the darkness claiming that she had forgotten something.

She really just wanted to be alone right now.

Tsubaki sighed as her foot fell into a puddle of who knows what. She didn't really want to stick around and find out either. The night was bitter and foiled the daytime weather. It seemed awfully bitter for a night in May. The crescent moon was out and howling as usual. Tsubaki found herself walking aimlessly now.

At least she was alone now. She was left with her thoughts that made more noise than that group of people ever could. Everything was left to replay in her head on an endless loop.

"This day was humiliating." It felt like a rock had fallen on her conscience after she had said that. The sound of shoes clicked against the road behind her. She crossed her arms. Like that would help if someone was going to mug her. A voice drifted in before she could she who it belonged to.

"Why?" She didn't need to see that it was Black Star to know it was him. She knew that voice anywhere.

"So you heard?" Regret practically dripped off of her and oozed into the puddle of whatever she was standing in.

He stepped into the dim light of a street lamp. He was still wearing his suit. Black Star nodded. If there were any prominent features Tsubaki liked most, it would've been his eyes. They were just so expressive. One word could stir emotions in anyone he interacted with. They looked so crestfallen. She couldn't look at them. "Was it something I did?"

"No, it wasn't." She dusted her hands over her dress. "If I had known you were following me I wouldn't have said anything." That was about as honest as she trusted herself to be, but it was true. It was her own fault.

"So it was me." He threw his head around upon arriving at this conclusion.

"Black Star, it wasn't." She inhaled deeply and moved closer. It felt nice to be so close to him without flushing madly or wanting to get away from him. Her whole behavior had been very uncharacteristic of her normal, calm, nice self. She liked that girl so much better. The girl Tsubaki was in school just wasn't her anymore. She had grown up, but hadn't changed for the best. Black Star used to be 100 times more annoying and obnoxious, but she wasn't ashamed or worried by him. Tsubaki adored how confident he was. What about now? Black Star had simmered down dramatically and had long since abandoned all of his antics and she was embarrassed of him? Was she embarrassed by him? It stung to even be contemplating that.

"Then what?" His tone leapt upwards. It was obvious that she had hurt him. The way he carried himself now seemed to be different. A finger couldn't be placed on it quite yet. "I wore the suit. I'm still wearing the suit! I didn't interrupt anything. I did exactly what you asked me to! I even got those gross flowers out of the trash that you had thrown away!" Tsubaki could practically see himself unwinding into hysterics. His hand was stilled in his hair. His actions were rigid and so not like Black Star.

"I'm sorry." Tsubaki bit her lip. He wouldn't look at her. She tugged on his sleeve. No response. He was blatantly ignoring her. "Black Star, answer me! You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

Laughter bubbled from his throat. It almost sounded like him, but it seemed spiteful and bitter. Something she didn't know him to be capable of. "At least you noticed."

"Pardon?" she blinked back in surprise. This had taken a turn. Her tone almost sounded like a whimper.

"I did this for you!" He gestured to his suit. Tsubaki probably looked like a deer in the headlights because all she could do was look back at him.

"You did what for me?"

"I changed. Correction, I tried to at least. How have you not noticed?" She felt her chest tighten.

She hadn't noticed it at first, but she was grasping his wrist. That wasn't what was important though. Basically all of the change in Black Star hadn't been just him growing up, but self inflicted because of her? He had been doing this for _months_ now and she had been oblivious to the whole thing. All of it. Her head hung in disbelief.

The more her mind wrapped around it, the more she believed it. He hadn't just changed. He did grow up, like she had wanted. She had accidentally told him that sometime last year, but she didn't mean it. Just talking about him changing was only half of the story. When was the last time Tsubaki had even kissed him? Her boyfriend. Her boyfriend of 7 years. She needed to make this up to him. An idea sparked. She knew exactly how.

"So you're saying that you, a god, pretended to be me for a good portion of a year?"

Black Star chuckled lightly. "You could say that."

In a hasty motion, she grabbed a fistful of his dress coat and smashed their faces together ever so slightly. Her hands grabbed his face and kissed him. After recovering from the shock that Tsubaki had actually done something so risky, his hands floated over the skin the back of the dress revealed in ample amounts. Their mouths fit perfectly together. Their teeth never banged. It wasn't what one could begin to call a make out. It was something much more passionate then that. There were no words to accurately describe the connection that they had. It was just something that was understood. Tsubaki was the first to break apart. She rested her head on his shoulders and nuzzled her head to the crook of his neck."I need you, Black Star. You know I love you, right?" She whispered into his ear. A shudder ran up her spine at the startling notion that he had released her hand.

Maybe they hadn't changed as much as they both thought.

He ran his fingers under his lover's chin and raised it towards his own. They blinked their wide eyes at each other. His glanced upwards, looking pleased. "Look, the stars are finally out."

She smiled at his goofy ways to notice things. She twisted her fingers through his hair. It was soft. The stars were just out and shining. Just like him. He shifted his attention back to where it needed to be. He pulled her close and kissed the hard spot between her eyebrows. They were two different people with different sets of morals, attitudes, and ways about them that made them, well them. It was a widely known concept, but they didn't want each other to change. Tsubaki didn't care if he was a gentleman or a rowdy ninja. She loved him just the way he was. Maybe she would have those flowers at her wedding. What were they? Hydrangeas and dahlias? That sounded perfect. He was perfect. Rude interruptions and all.

"I need you too."

_**Author's Note: I have no idea what this is. It just happened. I really don't know. I've been writing a lot more stuff like this (for me) lately then I update. It is shamefully fun and amusing. Leave your thoughts. I'd love it! :3 **_


End file.
